


Coffee, Years Apart - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

by spaceemonkeyyxd



Series: Imagine Me and You (I Do) [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoners (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceemonkeyyxd/pseuds/spaceemonkeyyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring Tom Hiddleston & You/Reader. Anything and everything, literally. Smut, fluff, general stuff.<br/>This collection is written by; spaceemonkeyyxd & amzmcd/tumblr: lestradeslover.</p>
<p>Note: any warnings will be added to the individual one-shot if needed, when posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Years Apart - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: amzmcd (tumblr: lestradeslover)
> 
> Pics/Gifs for your viewing:  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/9d292335bd9a18d44033adca11f58c10/tumblr_o6mfya81FT1v79pyzo1_500.gif

Another day at work: getting coffees for big shots, running around after managers for signatures and approvals, making calls. It can be challenging with all the strong personalities you come across with the production company. Today was busy, with photo-shoots being planned and pre-interview meetings taking place. That usually meant big complicated orders of coffee, soy mocha fraps with no cream, a double shot of espresso. It was a blessing when the client ordered a plain strong black coffee. You already liked this one. As you rushed back to the office, your manager had called for the papers the star was looking over to be signed and returned before they could go ahead with the shoot and interview You always got a bit nervy when you had to interact with the stars, but c’est la vie. This was your job. Head up, shoulders back, you go to get it done; 

‘’Mr Hiddleston?’’ you ask, seeing him looking up from his sheaf of papers, his blue-green eyes meeting yours. 

‘’Yes? Oh, my coffee. Thank you..’’ His smile is stunning, makes you melt and butterflies swarm in your tummy. Brain short-wiring, your garbled response makes him grin a bit. And well, the rest is history... 

Now, years later, you sit at home and he’s the one making you coffee. Smiling just the same as that first day. He still give your butterflies...


End file.
